


beautiful dreamer (wake unto me)

by SuperBlondie



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Clone Sex, Coming Inside, Cunnilingus, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, In a way, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scenting, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, X-EXO Clone Park Chanyeol, alpha!x-chanyeol, bottom!chanyeol, have to add to that tag, if i missed anything please tell me, mostly related to breeding, omega!chanyeol, we aren't going to discuss it, wet and messy, yeah chanyeol has a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie
Summary: Clones appear without explanation. Chanyeol does his best to care for his and be kind, but it's terribly unnerving to have someone with his face watch him the way an alpha watches their omega, especially at night.
Relationships: Chanyeol/X-Chanyeol
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956094
Comments: 33
Kudos: 300





	beautiful dreamer (wake unto me)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: _Double penetration in two holes_ | Boot worship | **Lactation**
> 
> Day 6: Free Use | Sensory deprivation | Waxplay
> 
> Day 7: Rimming | **Breeding** | _Tentacles_
> 
> Day 8: Menophilia | Casting couch | Bukkake ( _Praise kink)_
> 
> Day 9: Pegging | Emetophilia | **Clone sex/selfcest**
> 
> Day 10: **Mommy/Daddy kink** | **Somnophilia** | Scissoring
> 
> Day 11: Watersports | Temperature play | Stockings _(Noncon/dubcon)_
> 
> So here is week two of kinktober! This fic is a lot, so please be warned. READ THE TAGS AND WHAT KINKS ARE LISTED HERE!
> 
> Anyway, I saw the clonesex tag and what was I supposed to do? Not use it??? Impossible. Yes, I gave Chanyeol a vagina, no I don't want to discuss any societal implications because this is literally abo clone-fucking porn and sometimes you just wanna write breeding kink without a magical asshole. This is basically just...I was horny and wanted to write something nasty and so I did. Yeehaw.
> 
> If you choose to read this, I hope you enjoy it, because I sure do lmao.

No one knows where the doppelgängers came from or how they came to be, just that one day they began to appear, seemingly out of thin air. They tracked down their counterparts and then refused to part with them. Chanyeol found his standing outside his door on a stormy evening, mismatched eyes bright in the shadows. 

Doppelgängers are exceedingly rare, and were almost unheard of when his appeared. Chanyeol never expected  _ he  _ would be one of those chosen few. He most certainly hadn’t expected his doppelgänger to be anything like he was that night.

The burns on his face were fresh, as pink as his hair, and he was covered in little cuts and bruises. But the pain didn’t seem to bother him in the slightest. All his attention was directed solely at Chanyeol, staring him down with something uncomfortably similar to hunger in his eyes.

He smelled heavy, like sitting downwind from a bonfire, like an  _ alpha.  _

The alpha introduced himself as Chanyeøl. It was pronounced just the same as Chanyeol, but felt different on Chanyeol’s tongue when he said it, heavier somehow.

Chanyeol, omega that he is, wasn’t sure if he should slam the door in his double’s face, call the cops, or drop to his knees in submission. Confronting an unknown alpha is always a danger, doubly so when they looked and smelled like Chanyeøl did that night. He chose to invite the alpha in instead, stepping to the side and sweeping an arm to gesture him through the doorway.

Chanyeøl walked in, dragging one large hand across Chanyeol’s stomach as he passed by. The scent stuck to the fabric of his sleepshirt, marked it, marked  _ him.  _ He was only just taller than Chanyeol, alpha genes tacking on that extra centimeter or two. He looked around the living room for a moment, turned to drag his eyes up and down Chanyeol’s body one more time.  _ “This’ll do just fine.” _

The doppelgänger entered Chanyeol’s modest, two-bedroom house and just never left.

-

Chanyeol rolls out of bed in the morning with a groan—literally, he rolls off his bed, startled out a deep dream by the blaring of his alarm clock, and lands in a heap on the floor. He lays there for a little while, blinking in the patch of early morning sunlight he had landed in. He’s always been a deep sleeper, fighting consciousness with as much ferocity as he can muster.

His mother always joked that he would sleep through the end of the world. As it is, he’s got six different alarms on his phone, all the most jarring of sounds, all turned up as loud as they go. 

Sometimes he worries about Chanyeøl sleeping just down the hall, but the alpha has never mentioned anything about the alarms. And Chanyeøl isn’t shy about letting Chanyeol know when he does something that bothers him. His latest issue was Chanyeol’s sleepwear, how he tends to kick his pants off in the middle of the night and wander the house in the morning in just an oversized shirt and underwear. 

Chanyeol shudders at the memory of last Thursday morning, when he’d been stumbling around the kitchen in a sleepy stupor, searching for a box of cereal to scarf down dry for breakfast. Chanyeøl had been sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and one of the books Chanyeol borrows from the library for him every week. Chanyeol had felt those blue eyes on him; he can always tell when Chanyeøl is staring at him. He just does what he can to ignore it, scared to encourage the behavior, but even more nervous about what the alpha will do if he’s confronted. 

Chanyeøl rarely does anything but stare, maybe run a hand down Chanyeol’s spine or across his stomach. But when Chanyeol bent over on the kitchen island, head buried in his hands as he attempted to yawn away the rest of the sleep fogging up his head, Chanyeøl had leaned forward, eyes focused on where Chanyeol’s shirt had ridden up.  _ “If you’re going to flash that pussy at me, the least you can do is let me get a good look at it.” _

Chanyeol shoves one hand under the blankets and fishes around for his pajama shorts from last night. He’s been vigilant about always wearing pants, keeping as much of his body covered as he can.

The last thing he wants to hear is his double spitting filth about what’s between his legs. He came to terms with being one of the increasingly rare fertile male omegas a long time ago, born with a small penis that acts more as an enlarged clit and a vagina. He’s got no problem getting fucked or hearing dirty talk about himself.

He just doesn’t like Chanyeøl, his fucking  _ clone,  _ showing that sort of interest in him.

Even if the alpha does smell so fucking good, with big hands that could hold him down and make him feel small. He probably has such a nice cock, a fat knot that would stretch him wide open and keep him plugged full of cum. Chanyeøl looks so dangerous, would probably fuck him hard and rough and make him come so hard he forgot his own name.

Chanyeol looks down between his legs where a wet patch is beginning to form on the fabric of his panties. “Knock it off,” he scowls, lower lip pushing out into a pout when the wet patch grows, imagination running wild with the idea of long, thick cock rubbing against his folds and teasing him open with the crown. It would feel so  _ good.  _ Chanyeøl would probably eat him out if he asked nicely enough, he’d made more than a few lewd comments about being good with his tongue. And that has Chanyeol squeezing his thigh together, clit throbbing for attention. “Stop! Stop it! God, I need to start dating again, you’re getting out of hand.”

Chanyeol doesn’t understand how his double ended up being an alpha. It’s not common. Most doppelgängers have the same dynamic as the original. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s doubles are an alpha and an omega, respectively, just like them. They even showed up already bonded together in a mirror image of Chanyeol’s best friends. So why, exactly, Chanyeøl came to him as an alpha that looked like something out of a sci-fi horror film is absolutely lost on him.

He grabs a fresh pair of underwear and an outfit for the day before waddling over to the master bathroom.

His plan for the morning had been going on a run, eating breakfast, and then getting a shower, but he knows that Chanyeøl’s nose will scent the slick leaking out of him the moment he steps out of his bedroom. He doesn’t want to risk Chanyeøl assuming that his arousal is because of the alpha, because of his bright blue mismatched eyes and his pink hair and his cocksure attitude.

He’d be right, but he doesn’t need to know that. Chanyeøl needs to register himself with the government’s doppelgänger department and get his official documents so he can go get a job and have a life outside of Chanyeol. Maybe meet another omega that likes how intense his light blue eye is and start making comments about  _ their  _ pussy.

A knock sounds against Chanyeol’s bedroom door just as he turns on the shower as hot as it will go, arguing with himself about how he most certainly should  _ not  _ feel a little hurt about Chanyeøl possibly finding another omega to stare at and act all possessive over. 

“Yeah,” he calls.

“I made breakfast, Chanyeol, are you coming to eat? Your alarms went off ten minutes ago.” Chanyeøl’s voice is even deeper than Chanyeol’s. It vibrates through the air, rumbling through Chanyeol’s chest and making another drop of slick leak down his thigh.

“You made breakfast?” That’s rare. It was usually the other way around or the two of them fending for themselves. Chanyeol isn’t complaining though; for being a magical doppelgänger from unknown origins, Chanyeøl is a damn good cook. 

That part of his brain that appears to have directly connected itself to Chanyeol’s pussy crows about how Chanyeøl would be an excellent provider, that the little scars on his face, the giant one on his back, mean he’s strong enough to protect Chanyeol and whatever pups they have. It’s all primal bullshit that has no place in modern society.

It makes him ache though, an itch deep inside himself that begs to be scratched by a nice, big cock and teeth in the mating gland on the back of Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol huffs and shakes his head, hoping that maybe he’ll knock some sense into himself, or at least the thoughts out of his head. “I’ll be out in like ten minutes, just need to get a shower.”

There are a few moments of silence. Chanyeol can feel that Chanyeøl is still standing outside the bedroom door. Chanyeol holds his breath, afraid that Chanyeøl is going to twist the doorknob and let himself into the bedroom where Chanyeol’s arousal is a heavy perfume in the air. He wonders if it’s leaking through the cracks between the bedroom door and doorframe, if the alpha can smell him already.

Then, “Be quick. You need to eat more and you get whiny about cold food.” 

Chanyeol scoffs, but Chanyeøl’s footsteps are already leading away from the bedroom door, down the hallway back to the kitchen. Maybe work got a little stressful and he lost a few pounds, but it’s not like he’s starving or anything. 

Stil, he steps into the shower and goes straight into washing his hair as he really, really does hate eating cold food. 

And maybe, after he has finished cleaning himself in record time, he slips two fingers inside his cunt and plays with his clit until he’s whimpering out his release under the shower spray. 

-

Chanyeøl lies in his bed and stares up at the ceiling as dawn begins to break, drawing in deep breaths of the faint, soft, floral scent of his omega’s arousal. Chanyeol’s never been good at recognizing his own heats until they have him nesting in his bedroom, letting out pitiful little whines for someone to come take care of him. The omegas in Chanyeøl’s previous world were nothing like that; they could feel their own heats coming a month in advance and protected themselves as much, armed to the teeth and hidden away in the bleak desert wasteland in underground burrows.

Chanyeøl much prefers this world’s version of omegas. Particularly the one sleeping down the hall from him, probably shifting around in his sleep, cunt wet between his legs.

Betraying the Red Force and throwing himself through that wormhole was one of the best ideas he’s ever had. Baëkhyun will forever say it was  _ his  _ idea, but Chanyeøl was the first one through the wormhole. It would’ve been Kyüngsoo, but he had decided to wait for his alpha to finish tearing through the Red Force’s database and making it impossible to track them. They were finally free.

And now, all three of them get to enjoy a cushy, stress-free life in this world. Baëkhyun and Kyüngsoo live in a cute little house on a cul-de-sac, finally able to enjoy their time as a mated couple. Their doubles are mated as well, and even Chanyeøl has to admit that he does find it a bit endearing that they seem to come together no matter what universe they’re in. 

Chanyeøl isn’t mated yet, but he hopes to solve that problem soon enough.

He knew Chanyeol was his from the moment the omega opened the front door a year ago, all innocence and kindness and the sort of sweetness that melts on the tongue. He’d probably melt on Chanyeøl’s tongue so beautifully. Chanyeøl had only needed the one glance, one sniff, to know that it would be his teeth scarred into the mating gland on the back of that pretty neck.

Chanyeol smells soft and clean, none of the bullshit perfumes that Chanyeøl sees advertised online. He’s got those long legs that would squeeze so tightly around Chanyeøl’s waist, would shake and tremble if Chanyeøl got his hands on his double. 

Chanyeøl knows Chanyeol wants him. He can smell it whenever he rests his palm on the small of the omega’s back or walks around in just his underwear in the morning, erection fully on display. 

Chanyeol’s eyes always get so wide on those mornings, seemingly unable to pull his gaze away from where the alpha’s cock is standing hard and proud beneath the fabric. He gets wet too. He always scurries away the second the scent of arousal becomes too heavy to ignore, but Chanyeøl knows that if he ever dared to grab his double by the waist and bend him over, he’d find a dark patch on the crotch of his panties.

His pussy probably looks so pretty under the fabric of his panties, all pink and shiny with slick. Probably tastes fucking fantastic, would go wild if Chanyeøl ate him out and fucked him with his tongue. Chanyeøl imagines how tight that pussy would be around him, hot and soft, squeezing down around him because he knows Chanyeol is so greedy that he would never want Chanyeøl to pull out. He’d stare up with those big eyes, dark brown hair mussed into curls, and beg for  _ harder, faster, more, please I’m so close! _

The thought of it, the omega whiny and begging to be fucked hard and filled up, has Chanyeøl’s cock throbbing, red and hard against his stomach. 

He’s been so  _ patient  _ with his omega. He leers at him, makes comments when Chanyeol flashes that cunt at him in the mornings, but he has spent the past year waiting for Chanyeol to relax and let down his guard. Chanyeøl wants to prove his desirability as an alpha—how well he can provide, protect, pleasure. He’s crowded Chanyeol up against the counters once or twice, rubbed his hard cock against Chanyeol’s ass in invitation.

But in this world, shit doesn’t work right. It’s like Chanyeol doesn’t understand what is being offered to him.

Or perhaps he’s convinced himself that he doesn’t  _ want  _ Chanyeøl as a mate, terrified himself into turning his back on him. Chanyeøl heard his omega on the phone with this world’s version of Kyungsoo a few nights ago, talking about stories online of people fucking their clones and the inherent dangers of inbreeding. 

Chanyeøl wishes Chanyeol would have just come to him with those worries. They’re from different universes, completely different DNA. Their pups will be perfectly healthy.

He groans as he wraps a fist around himself, imagining what Chanyeol will look like after he’s been bred, the pretty swell of his stomach, how tender and full his breasts will be. Chanyeøl will take care of him then. Of course he will, he’ll indulge his cravings and rub his feet and put together the nursery however his omega likes. 

A darker, angrier part of him snarls at how ridiculous Chanyeol is being, how good he could have it if he stopped being so stubborn. 

Chanyeøl has sat idly by through  _ three  _ heats. The first was a given, the second understandable, but Chanyeøl should’ve been in that little makeshift den with Chanyeol the third time, fucking him stupid and knotting him full of cum. 

He growls into the darkness as a particularly potent burst of arousal floats through the air, probably the beginning of a wet dream about Chanyeøl’s cock. And that’s when he snaps, deciding he has given his omega more than enough to come to him of his own free will.

Chanyeol will fight it at first. He’s got all these stupid notions of morality and decency, he won’t realize that Chanyeøl is doing what’s best for both of them until he’s got a knot in his cunt and teeth in his neck. Chanyeøl can handle any sort of fight the omega puts up, of course, but he’d like to try and win him over gently at first, make him feel so good that he’s willing to let Chanyeøl go a little further and a little further until there is no turning back. 

Boiling the frog, easing Chanyeol into it so that taking his alpha’s cock will seem like the logical conclusion.

Chanyeøl rolls over and sees that the clock reads nearly six in the morning, sunrise coming soon. Chanyeol’s alarms will be starting in about two hours, though it usually takes him another half hour to actually wake up and get out of bed. He sleeps like a bear in the winter most nights.

Chanyeøl grins at the thought, blue eyes bright and menacing in the orange light of dawn. He rolls onto his back once more, eyes following the lazy circle of his ceiling fan. And he plans.

-

Two nights later, roughly a quarter to one in the morning, Chanyeøl slips out of bed. He steps quietly through the sleeping house, socks on his feet to minimize any noise. Chanyeol is a deep sleeper, but Chanyeøl doesn’t want to take any chances. He had attempted to put his plan in motion an hour earlier, but then the toilet flushed in Chanyeol’s bathroom and he decided to give his double another hour to fall into a good, restful sleep. The majority of the past few days were spent planning this out and he wants it to go  _ perfectly.  _

It will be easier for both of them that way.

The hallway from Chanyeøl’s room to Chanyeol’s isn’t long, only separated by a linen closet and Chanyeol’s tiny shoebox of a music room. It feels like an eternity at that moment though.

Chanyeøl watches every step, years of training coming back to him all at once. He is pretty sure the Red Force never intended for him to use the skills they had beaten into him for this purpose. He grins to himself as he comes to a stop outside Chanyeol’s bedroom door, left cracked open so that he wouldn’t have to worry about the sound of the door unlatching waking Chanyeol up. 

All those years of blood, sweat, and pain spent learning how to be a weapon and he uses his skills to get his dick wet.

It’s a story that will make Baëkhyun laugh, at least.

Chanyeøl pushes the door open until the gap is just wide enough for him to slip through before easing it shut behind him and gently flipping the handle lock. There’s always the chance that Chanyeol could wake up early, not yet fully convinced, and try to run. Chanyeøl hopes not, because he would really like for this to be a seamless, painless process, just Chanyeol wet, tight, and moaning underneath him. But it always pays to be prepared.

Door locked, Chanyeøl turns his attention to the full-sized bed pressed into the far corner of the room. He has always liked that about Chanyeol’s bed, how it’s set up like he’s just waiting for an alpha to keep him boxed in against the wall at night and satisfy that need for an enclosed space. 

He’s sleeping in the middle of the bed now, but Chanyeøl can already envision himself taking the outer half of the mattress as his own. Chanyeol will  _ want  _ him to, especially once he’s got a pup in him and the outside world feels less safe.

Chanyeol is sleeping on his back, head turned to the side where Chanyeøl can see; the omega’s lips are just parted, eyes dancing behind his eyelids. He is so peaceful, the picture of perfection with one of his dimpled cheeks smushed against the pillow. It will be a very endearing sight to wake up to every morning, though Chanyeøl is a bit more eager to find out exactly what sort of cuddler his omega is. 

He strips completely, pajamas tossed into a pile on the floor. Then, he gently rests one knee onto the mattress, feeling it dip beneath his weight. Up goes his other knee. He waits with bated breath to see how Chanyeol reacts.

Chanyeol sleeps on as though nothing has happened. His torso rises and falls in a shallow, irregular rhythm as he dreams, but there's nothing to suggest that he’s waking up. Chanyeol smiles in his sleep for a moment, a twitch of muscle. “Are you dreaming of me,” Chanyeøl whispers under his breath. He rests a hand in the omega’s hair for a moment and his face twitches into a smile again.

Chanyeøl is hit with a burst of fondness at the sight of his sleeping, dreaming boy. It tells him just how right he is in choosing Chanyeol to be his. 

Chanyeøl removes his hand from his omega’s hair and focuses his attention to where the sheets have slipped down to the juts of Chanyeol’s hipbones. He gently pulls the sheets down the rest of the way, until they pool at the foot of the bed for the alpha to pull them back up later. Fortunately for Chanyeøl, it’s late spring, so it’s warm enough inside the house that Chanyeol doesn’t shiver, no goosebumps rising on his skin. Even more fortunately, Chanyeol already kicked off his shorts before Chanyeøl came for him.

It leaves his pretty legs bare, skin soft and inviting in the moonlight. Chanyeøl wants to suck bruises into his calves, behind his knees, into the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He follows the light of Chanyeol’s legs up to where his panties are  _ just  _ peeking out from the long shirt he wore to bed. 

They’re a pretty grey-blue with a very small patch of darker blue right over Chanyeol’s pussy.

Chanyeøl takes a deep breath and reminds himself to take things slow, stick to the plan. His own arousal is starting to build under his skin, but it’s manageable. 

Shifting around the bed is difficult, a bit harrowing as he doesn’t want Chanyeol to even  _ begin  _ to stir yet, but he manages to get himself settled between Chanyeol’s legs with little fuss. He puts one hand on each knee and slowly, gently pushes them apart until he has enough room to scoot forward.

He braces himself on his left arm and reaches forward with his right, dragging his fingertips against the fabric covering Chanyeol’s cunt. Up and down, up and down, a slow rhythm as he feels the wet patch begin to spread. He presses a little harder then, rubbing at the head of Chanyeol’s clit with his thumb as he starts to attempt to push two fingers into the wet, hot heat through the panties. He fucks him like that for just a few seconds, in and out, in and out, wet cotton sticking to wet pussy.

Chanyeol shivers and sighs above him. Chanyeøl feels his cunt clench, slick leaking out of him. The alpha’s cock throbs, already half-hard between his own legs. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, “Fuck, look at you.” He slips his two fingers underneath the panties and bites his lip to keep himself from groaning at the hot, wet skin against his fingertips. He runs his knuckles over Chanyeol’s folds. He follows the heat to the entrance and dips one finger inside Chanyeol up to the second knuckle. 

Another shiver is all he gets in return, so Chanyeøl pulls his fingers away from his omega’s pussy and instead hooks them in the waistband of the panties. Getting the panties off is the riskiest moment of the entire plan, as there’s no way of doing it that won’t jostle Chanyeol. All Chanyeøl can do is go slowly and carefully and hope that his double is really, truly asleep. 

The panties catch on Chanyeol’s ass, small though it may be. Chanyeøl sucks in a breath through his nose as he slips his hands around to Chanyeol’s ass and eases his hips up so he can slide the panties down. 

Chanyeol grumbles softly, one hand going up to rub at his nose. Chanyeøl freezes in place, breath caught in his throat. He waits to see if he’s been caught.

But Chanyeol settles a second later and he lowers his omega’s hips to the mattress again, air leaving him in a silent sigh of relief. 

After that, it’s easy to pull the wet pair of panties down Chanyeol’s long, pretty legs, slipping over his thighs and down his calves until he’s completely bare from the waist down. The crotch is nearly soaked through with slick, fabric somehow sticky and slippery at the same time. Chanyeøl rubs his fingers against them briefly before tossing them off to the side. 

He’s got Chanyeol’s cunt waiting for him, pink, hot, and wet. He’d be fucking stupid to waste his time on a pair of slick-covered panties when he’s got the source right in front of him.

Chanyeol doesn’t shave, and Chanyeøl smirks to himself as he runs his fingers through the short, wiry hairs on his double’s pubic mound. He couldn’t care less whether Chanyeol shaves his pussy so long as he can shove his knot in. He drags one finger down each side of Chanyeol’s vulva to spread him open, get a good, long look at where he’s leaking slick and begging for something to fill him up.

“So fucking pretty,” Chanyeøl slides his fingers in past the labia until he’s rubbing his knuckles over the vagina itself. It’s radiating heat and his cock twitches as he imagines what that’s going to feel like wrapped around it. 

Two fingers push in, not even up to the first knuckle. It’s a warm up, just getting Chanyeol used to the sensation so he doesn’t startle awake. Chanyeøl fucks him like that for a little while, other hand going to rub light circles against the clit. Chanyeol’s breathing changes, a little sigh coming from his parted lips even as his eyes continue to dart around behind his eyelids. 

Chanyeøl fucks in deeper and deeper with each stroke, letting his fingertips drag against Chanyeol’s walls as he pulls them out. Slick continues to dribble out and it’s so  _ wet.  _ His heat must be closer than Chanyeøl thought, or maybe he’s just that fucking turned. He’s probably dreaming about this, with Chanyeøl’s cock instead of his fingers, letting his alpha take him over and over and over. 

Chanyeøl shoves in three fingers this time and moves them faster, harder. A grin spreads across his face, sharp and dark, as Chanyeol shifts in his sleep and spreads his legs a little wider, like he’s asking for more. “Does it feel good, baby? You like it when I put my hands on your cunt? I bet you do. I bet you  _ love  _ it. Want me to fuck you with my fingers until you come on them. But that isn’t  _ all  _ you want, is it? No, you’re so greedy, such a little slut for your alpha, that my fingers aren’t enough for you.”

He plays with the clit, rubbing the rough palm of his hand against it. A rough sound is forced out of Chanyeol’s throat. The omega breathes faster, more irregular. He whines when the hands on his clit and fucking his cunt pull away.

And that’s good. He’s starting to realize what he  _ needs, _ even if it’s only an unconscious realization. 

Hands on Chanyeol’s hips to keep him from bucking, Chanyeøl settles onto his stomach, pussy directly in front of his face. Up this close, the smell of arousal is almost dizzying, pheromones clogging up his nose. Chanyeøl blows cool air over the heated skin and has to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the goosebumps breaking out all over Chanyeol’s arms and legs. 

He traces the outermost edge of the vagina with his tongue, licking up through the folds to kiss the tip of the clit. Chanyeol gasps and tries to writhe, but the heavy hands on his hips hold him still. 

Chanyeøl eats him out like he’s fucking starving and Chanyeol’s pussy is the last meal he’ll ever have. He licks up the slick that pours out, musk heavy on his tongue. Chanyeol’s so aroused that he’s soaked, slick running down Chanyeøl’s chin and onto the sheets. They’ll be a bitch to clean later, if they’re even salvageable after Chanyeøl’s done making him squirt on his knot. 

“Ah! Ah! Ha,” Chanyeol begins letting out little sounds, half-moans that don’t quite have enough power. 

His hips start trying to grind against his alpha’s face after Chanyeøl starts licking broad, sweeping strokes against his cunt. Then he starts fucking him with his tongue, spit and slick mixing as he laves against his walls. That’s when Chanyeol  _ really  _ starts crying out. That’s when Chanyeøl lets him start riding his tongue.

He’s going to wake up soon, cunt clenching around Chanyeøl’s tongue, hips riding back for more like the sweet little slut he is. Real moans rumble out him, shifting into whimpers when Chanyeøl reaches up with one hand and starts pinching at his nipples through the thin material of his sleepshirt. They’re already hard from arousal, but Chanyeøl aches with a deep, primal need to have them red and sore, puffed up like they would be after a pup finished suckling.

Because that’s what this is all about, claiming his omega so that he can eventually breed him full of puppies. How pretty Chanyeol will be with one puppy still nursing and another rounding out his belly. 

Chanyeøl ruts his hips against the bed a few times to ease the ache in his cock.

Chanyeol is gasping for air, panting, so close that his entire body is strung tight, when he finally awakens. His legs kick out, feet sliding over the sheets. “Wh-what,” he croaks, “What’s happening?” Chanyeøl pulls back and pushes up on his elbows to watch as Chanyeol’s eyes start to flutter open, confusion written across his pretty face. A few seconds pass as he rubs at his face and blinks the sleep out of his eyes. Chanyeøl takes the opportunity to dive back down and shove his tongue back inside, shocking a moan out of his omega’s throat.

Chanyeol goes to prop himself up in his elbows, eyes narrowing and then widening as he takes in the sight of Chanyeøl between his legs, mouth at his cunt. “Y-y-you… Chanyeøl? What? Why? I’m—you’re— _ we’re.  _ Oh my God.”

He lets out the prettiest little whimper when three fingers push inside him alongside Chanyeøl’s tongue.

“We can’t do this,” he whispers. “You have to stop.” He’s blushing all the way down to his chest. His legs shake as Chanyeøl fucks him in a steady, unyielding rhythm. He tells Chanyeøl how horrible what he’s doing is, how he  _ must  _ stop, even as he continues to moan and sigh, pussy pouring out slick and squeezing tight. “I don’t want this,” he says, shaky and unsure. He’s trying to convince them both, himself more than Chanyeøl. 

Chanyeøl just smirks against the hot, wet skin of his pussy. Chanyeol never even tries to close his legs.

Still, Chanyeøl’s made a plan and he’s going to stick to it. So he waits until the noises Chanyeol can’t stop letting out turn desperate and frantic, so, so close. And then he stops. 

He pulls his fingers and tongue out of Chanyeol’s cunt and takes his other hand away from his clit. He watches with a smile as Chanyeol’s hips thrust up, searching in vain for more, more,  _ more,  _ and a whine works its way out of his omega’s chest.

“There, I stopped. Just like you wanted.” 

Chanyeol looks absolutely gutted, even in the dark. His pretty mouth drops open in shock, breathing so fast, fingers twitching like they’re going to reach for Chanyeøl and pull him back to where Chanyeol wants him. “But I-I was cl...” the words die on his tongue. Shame washes over him and he squeezes his eyes shut, face screwing up.

“What? What is it? Were you close? I know you were, I could feel it. Your cunt was so tight, whole body tense. You were about to come so hard on my fingers, my tongue. Weren’t you?  _ Weren’t you?  _ Answer me, Chanyeol.” Chanyeøl crawls forward until he has his double caged in against the headboard. 

“Uh-huh.” He’s so beautiful like this, caught between shame and want, still so sleepy that he can’t really think. He just wants, so truthful with himself. Chanyeøl knew he had to get him like this, had to make him  _ want  _ Chanyeøl so badly he couldn’t remember any of his stupid little reasons to turn him away. 

Chanyeøl clucks his tongue. He drags his nose across the line of Chanyeol’s cheek. “But you asked me to stop. You told me you didn’t want this. So what is it? Do you want me to go away or do you want me to make you come? Think about it, baby. You’ve probably spent so many nights thinking of good I could make you feel, haven’t you? You dreamed about my mouth on your cunt, coming on my fingers over and over and over until I finally fuck you.”

Chanyeol nods and a little tear runs down his face, caught by Chanyeøl’s tongue, “Y-yes. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Oh, Chanyeol, don’t be sorry. You’ve got nothing to apologize for. I’m so  _ happy  _ that you think about me like that. I’m honored to be the one you want to knot you, to take care of you and love you the way you deserve.” Chanyeøl kisses the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth. 

It goes slack as Chanyeøl shifts his hips and his cock rubs up against Chanyeol’s stomach. The alpha bites back a satisfied grin at the way Chanyeol’s eyes go a bit glassy, probably thinking about how nice that dick would feel splitting him open. “I think about you all the time as well. You’re so pretty, Yeollie, you know that? You’re so fucking beautiful and I dream of having you under me, listening to your pretty voice as you moan for me.” 

Chanyeol shivers and the blush works further down his chest. “Really?” He’s so insecure, comparing himself to omegas like Kyungsoo. It pisses Chanyeøl off a little, honestly, how he can think he’s unattractive while Chanyeøl’s hot as fuck. He is, of course, they’re both ridiculously attractive, the same person with just the slight differences to fit their dynamics. 

Chanyeol is so soft—cheeks, eyes, hips, belly, he’s got that little bit of sweet softness that screams to be held down and fucked and kept safe and happy. Chanyeøl’s a fucking beacon of destruction and he likes it that way. He was built to be tough and dangerous, taught to terrifying and torture. 

But he knows very well how important it is he keeps his omega sheltered. He has to keep him safe and break him in the gentlest of ways. 

“Really,” he ruts against Chanyeol’s stomach and listens to his little gasp. “My pretty omega. But you don’t want me, and that’s alright. I’ll leave and let you settle down and we’ll forget this ever happened in the morning. I’ll go register with the government and start looking for work. We’ll find other peo-”

“No!” Chanyeøl is genuinely startled when his omega lunges forward and wraps his arms around his shoulders, fingernails digging into the dense muscle. “No,” Chanyeol says again, more quietly this time, “No. You—you’re mine, right? We’re the same, not the same person, but two halves. We’re not supposed to go to other people. I-I’m yours, and you’re mine. Aren’t you?”

And the way Chanyeol says it is so timid and unsure, voice muffled by his alpha’s collarbone, is just  _ perfect. _ Chanyeøl hugs him tight to his chest, victory a white hot flame burning through his body.  _ “Yes.  _ Yes, of course I am. Who else’s would I be?”

Chanyeol sighs and relaxes into his arms. “I want pups someday,” he plays with short hairs at the base of Chanyeøl’s skull. “Not a lot, but I really want one or two.”

Chanyeøl considers flipping Chanyeol onto his hands and knees and breeding him in that very moment. But the gland on the back of his omega’s neck is still unmarked and this is an intimate, vulnerable moment. So instead he turns his head to kiss the tip of Chanyeol’s ear. “Good, because I think you’d be a damn good mother.”

“Yeah? You do?” And there’s that obvious search for praise, that hopeful lilt to his voice for more and more and more compliments. 

Chanyeøl always hated that needy shit from omegas back in his world, but he doesn’t mind spoon-feeding Chanyeol whatever he wants. “Wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it, Yeollie. You’re patient and kind. And you’ll look so fucking good with your tits full of milk. I can’t wait to breed you, stuff you so full of knot and cum that it takes and you end up fat and pregnant with  _ our puppy.” _

He runs a hand down Chanyeol’s back, slipping around his ribcage before sliding down press against his pussy that is still soaking wet. Chanyeol moans at the touch, a shiver running down his spine. His hips shift, bucking up for friction.

Chanyeøl had planned to make him beg, but that was because he had expected much more of a fight. “Kiss me,” Chanyeøl slips two fingers inside the hot, tight, wet vagina that’s being offered up to him in cute little thrusts. “Kiss me and come, come on my fingers like the slut you are, always a slut for your alpha.”

Chanyeol whines. He pulls back from Chanyeøl’s neck with wide eyes, wider pupils, and uses his scrabbling grip on Chanyeøl’s shoulders to pull him in for a kiss. It’s only a kiss in name, really. Chanyeol is too out of it, too close to coming to do much more than press their lips together and open his mouth, panting into Chanyeøl’s. Chanyeøl swallows his noises and rubs his walls in tight circles, finding that particular spot along the front wall and grinning into the omega’s mouth at the desperate moan Chanyeol lets out.

“Close,” he whispers. His thighs squeeze around Chanyeøl’s hips, cunt dripping and soaking Chanyeøl’s hand in slick. Chanyeøl’s cock has never been so fucking hard before in his entire life, world narrowed down to Chanyeol and his sweet pussy, how he’s grinding his hips against Chanyeøl to get as much friction on his clit as he can. 

He throws his head back once he runs out of air, eyes squeezed shut. He looks so beautiful, pleasure incarnate.

Chanyeøl takes one look at all that clean, unmarked skin on his neck and dives in, sucking marks along the curve. “You’re going to go into work on Monday and everyone is going to see these. They’re going to know that you’ve got an alpha to take good care of you, that you finally got fucked and knotted the way you needed. I should fuck you before you go into work that morning and make sure they can smell me on you, would you like that?”

Chanyeol moans brokenly, voice cracking. “Please, please! I-I want. I’m so close.”

“Then come, baby. Let me see my omega come. Or do you need my tongue? You seemed to like having your greedy little cunt eaten out. I bet you’ll like it even more after I finish knotting you and you’re leaking cum for the next few days.”

Chanyeol is beautiful when he comes. He lets out a small cry, choked off and euphoric, and then his pussy starts to spasm around Chanyeøl’s fingers. Chanyeøl watches, fucks him through the beginning with that same steady rhythm that urges his orgasm to linger, stretching on as he stares up at the ceiling with glassy eyes and a slack mouth. It’s too much, too fucking hot, and Chanyeøl has been waiting for far, far too long.

Chanyeøl pulls his fingers out and shoves Chanyeol flat on his back on the mattress, legs spread wide. He runs the head of his cock through the mess of slick covering Chanyeol’s pussy to wet it and then eases into him in one long, smooth thrust as he continues to come.

“Oh, oh Chanyeøl, please,” Chanyeol jerks as he’s filled some completely, hiccuping out some pathetic sound. “Too much. Oh, oh God, too much.” He must be so sensitive, trying to climb down from high but unable to because Chanyeøl is already rolling his hips in short thrusts.

Chanyeol’s cunt is so wet and loose, so well taken care of already that Chanyeøl’s cock slides right in. The sounds they make as Chanyeøl pulls out and pushes back in are disgusting even at their slow, gentle pace, squelching noises because Chanyeol is just  _ so fucking wet.  _ He’s shaking from overstimulation and it’s so good, so hot.

“You can take it. Look at you taking in my cock like you’re made for it. I’ve hurt omegas with my cock before, you know that? They cried because they just couldn’t handle it. But not you. No, you’re just sucking me in with your sweet pussy. Is your pussy  _ that  _ greedy, baby? Do you love your alpha’s cock that much?” Chanyeøl leans down over his omega and captures his lips in a kiss, hands at his hips to drag him back onto his cock. 

“Feels good,” Chanyeol chokes out after Chanyeøl pulls his hips up higher and fucks into him at a deeper angle. “Feels so good, it hurts. D-don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

“Won’t. No fucking way am I stopping until I’ve you stuck on my knot and filled up with my cum.” Harder, faster, Chanyeøl nips his omega’s lip and laughs at the little whine of pain it earns him, quick to soothe the sting with his tongue. 

He does the same thing to Chanyeol’s nipples, craning his neck down so he can suckle at them, imagining sweet milk leaking from the red, irritated nubs and full, tender breasts. “Do you think I’ll have you bred after this, hm? Do you think you’ll wake up in a week or two and just know that you’re going to be a Mommy? Is that what you want our puppies to call you? Are they going to wake up in the middle of the night and call for Mommy to come because they had a bad dream?”

Chanyeol nods. He’s teeth knock together on a particularly hard thrust and he sobs, cunt clenching down. “A-and you’ll come too, right? They’ll need Daddy to chase away the monsters in their closets and under their beds. Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, right there! Harder, harder, right there!”

“You’re right, Mommy. Our puppies will have Mommy  _ and  _ Daddy to take care of them.” 

Chanyeøl pulls out and rolls Chanyeol onto his stomach, yanking his hips up into the air. His omega only has a moment to whine about the loss, pussy squeezing visibly around empty air, before Chanyeøl is sliding in again— _ deeper. _

Chanyeol  _ wails.  _ One hand flies to his stomach, pressing down like he’s trying to feel for Chanyeøl’s cock. It does incredible things to Chanyeøl’s ego. And it makes him want to rail his omega until he’s sobbing and squirting, so fucked out that he can barely keep his eyes open.

Like this, Chanyeøl can get so much more leverage. He yanks Chanyeol back onto each and every thrust, groaning at the obscene noises of wet skin against wet skin, cock squelching in and out of Chanyeol’s cunt better than any porno. He feels like he’s about to dive headlong into a frenzy, fire building underneath his skin. “Fuck! Fuck, look at you. You look like you’d die if I stopped fucking you right now—I’m not going to, baby, holy shit. You’ll get more than enough cock, don’t worry, sweet little cockslut.”

Chanyeol doesn’t even try to deny it, instead arching his back, panic leaving his face as he realizes he’s not going to be left high and dry. 

He lets out little  _ uh-uh-uh  _ noises in time with each thrust, drooling onto the sheets. 

“Yeah, such a little slut, huh, Mommy? Always a slut for Daddy. But that’s good. Our puppies will know that Mommy and Daddy love each other. Won’t have any of that broken home shit. Happy mommy means happy puppies. Can’t wait to get you pupped, but I’m going to love every second of trying, of breeding you full and seeing your thighs shake like they are right now because you’re feeling so good, taking me so well.”

Chanyeol nods, hearing Chanyeøl’s words but likely not understanding because his brain has been replaced by the single-minded need for cock, knot, and cum in his cunt. 

“I bet you’ll come screaming on my knot. You want it?”

“Yes, yes, yes, knot me.” His thighs spread wider on the bed, presenting himself. Chanyeøl curses as he feels the base of his cock begin to ache and fucks harder, faster, nailing Chanyeol to the bed.

He reaches one hand down to play with his omega’s clit, chuckling when Chanyeol begins to squeak out pathetic mewls about being too close, only wanting to come on a knot. 

Sweat drips down Chanyeøl’s forehead, runs down his back and between his pecs as his knot grows. He fucks like a wild animal, only thinking how he can get his knot deep, deep inside that pussy. When it begins to grow too large, catching on Chanyeol’s walls whenever it pushes in and pulls out, the omega begins to sob. 

He pushes his hips back on it, squeezing when it tries to pull out even as he claws at the bedsheets. “Too big,” he cries, “Don’t pull out! It’s so much, I want it so bad. I  _ need  _ it, please! Ah, oh fuck, I’m so close again! Hurts, hurts, don’t stop.”

“Take it,” Chanyeøl snarls. His knot is quickly approaching full size and he’s trying to push it in one last time. “Take it, bitch. Open up your cunt and  _ take  _ it.” It slowly slips in, Chanyeol’s pussy giving way to the unstoppable force driving it open. Chanyeol screams and comes as he’s stretched wide open. If it wasn’t for the knot shoved deep inside him, he’d probably be squirting.

As it is, he milks Chanyeøl’s cock and knot, sobbing into the sheets as pleasure races through him, so bright and hot it must burn. Chanyeøl tries to grit his teeth and bear through it so he can torture him with more overstimulation, but Chanyeol’s orgasm is long and intense and it seems to narrow down his focus to one thing and one thing only.

“Come inside me. Deep, I want to feel it. Come inside, breed me, you promised you would! Please, please, please, I want it, breed me. Want your cum.”

“Fuck,” Chanyeøl growls. “Fuck, fine, you little slut. You get it once you’re mine, so hold still.” He grabs Chanyeol by the back of the neck and presses his face down into the mattress, looming over his body as he grinds his knot into the still-throbbing cunt. He leans down, lips searching for the gland that’s swollen in the back of his neck, throbbing in time with the omega’s heartbeat. 

He bites down with a warning and snarls, orgasm slamming through him after Chanyeol shrieks out in pleasure and comes again.

He shoots line after line of cum into his omega, filling him up in hot, heavy spurts. Chanyeol loves it; he makes soft, happy noises and nuzzles into the pillows, purring like a kitten. 

Chanyeøl smiles and licks at the bitemarks left behind, doing his best to soothe them. The taste of copper and iron is strong on his tongue. It’s delicious, pure Chanyeol. He’ll have to refresh the bite every few months for the first year or two, just to make sure the scar can be seen from fucking outerspace.

After the aftershocks have finished rolling through both of them, Chanyeøl turns them onto their sides. Chanyeol is already mostly asleep again, fucked out and giggly. He keeps turning his head back and begging for kisses that Chanyeøl has no other choice than to give. Mating hormones are some wild fucking drugs, making him want to spoil and coddle Chanyeol silly.

Chanyeøl’s knot won’t go down for another half hour at the earliest, so he occupies himself with fishing the blankets up from the foot of the bed with his feet and rolling Chanyeol’s nipples between his index finger and thumb. He pinches them, pulls them, plays with them even as his omega— _ officially  _ his now, finally—whines and tries to squirm away.

“These are my tits now, baby. I’m going to play with them until they start leaking milk and then I’m going to drink from them whenever I want, you got that? I bet you’ll like it, bet you’ll beg for it and rub your little cunt on my thigh to get yourself off.” Chanyeøl licks his lips and massages the soft skin of Chanyeol’s flat chest, imagining how nice and full they’ll feel once his milk comes in. Chanyeol squirms again and there’s a frown on his face, furrown between his brows.

“O-okay, but you’re going to take care of me, right? When I’m pregnant, you’re going to make sure I’m okay and take care of me and stuff? Just make sure I’m okay? I-I’m not asking for anything crazy I’m just-”

Chanyeøl shuts him up by grabbing his chin and craning his head back for a kiss. “I’m going to spoil you, pregnant or not. We’re sleeping in tomorrow, and then after we do finally wake up, I’m making you breakfast in bed and then fucking you stupid again. And then we’ll lay on the couch and watch movies and cuddle or whatever shit you like when you’re feeling needy.”

Chanyeol reaches back to grab Chanyeøl’s arm and drapes it over his waist, holding his hand. “Because I’m yours and you’re mine,” he says softly, quietly, reverently. He yawns and startles to settle, eyes fluttering shut as whatever worries he had having disappeared. “You promised me. I’m yours and you’re mine.”

A kiss is pressed to the nape of Chanyeol’s neck, right above where the impressions of Chanyeøl’s teeth are slowly beginning the processes of scabbing over. “That’s right, Yeollie. I’m yours and you’re mine. Go to sleep, your alpha is here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment! You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/killmeDO) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/killmeDO) Sometimes I talk about what I'm working on next and post snippets! I'd love to hear from you <3


End file.
